Ways to Annoy Naruto Characters
by MidnightStar1994
Summary: Just ways to annoy Naruto characters, read and you'll find out. Warning: Any body injury will be the readers' fault if they attempt to do as it says. So don't blame the author, you brought it on yourself.


Ways to Annoy Naruto Characters

Naruto Uzimaki

1. Make the Ichikaru Ramen Stand go out of business. (Then pretend you didn't do anything. It also helps if you have a disguise.)

2. Take a picture of him and Sasuke kissing then humiliate him with it. (Best if you run after this.)

3. Follow him around and dress like him.

4. When following him, yell "dattebuyo" every 5 minutes. (Wear a watch and run after an hour of doing it.)

5. Shave his head. (Best do it when he's sleeping.)

6. Ask him repeatedly how much he loves Sasuke. (Run for dear life afterwards.)

7. Ask him if he's the dumbest among all blonds. (Run for dear life afterwards.)

8. Trap him in Genjutsu which makes him think that Sasuke is gay.

9. Send a love letter to him supposedly from Gai-sensei or Lee.

10. Compare the amount of fan girls to Sasuke's in Konoha.

Sasuke Uchiha

1. Ask him where he got his hairstyle while holding a cockatoo. (Throw the bird at him and run.)

2. Take a picture of him and Naruto kissing and humiliate him with it.

3. Ask him how much he loves Naruto. (Then run if you value your life.)

4. Tell him that Kakashi-sensei is gay and wants him. (Run if you value your Life.)

5. Buy a parrot and permanently glue it in his room. (Then see what happens. Teeheehee.)

6. Dress up like him and follow him everywhere. (Or better yet, dress up like him and run around Konoha like a maniac.)

7. Follow him around and yell "emo kid" in his ear every 5 minutes. (Wear a watch and run after an hour of doing it. Then hide somewhere so he can't see you. He probably can't hear you either because you practically made him deaf with all the yelling.)

8. Lock him in his room with Ino and Sakura. (Video-tape it and watch it to see what happens.)

9. When he's using the fire-ball justu, say to him that he needs anger management.

10. Whenever you see him, run away like there's no tomorrow even if he's not going to hurt you.

Neji Hyuuga

1. Ask him if he's gay because no straight guy has long silky smooth hair like him. (Then run for dear life afterwards.)

2. When he's crossing a road, go over to him and help him over while telling him that he needs a cane to see where he's going. (Run when he shrugs you off.)

3. Shave his head. (Best do it when he's sleeping.)

4. Tell him he should become a doctor. (Hint that he has x-ray vision.)

5. Ask him which one he really has a crush on: Naruto or Sasuke? (Then run for dear life.)

6. Send him a letter supposedly from Gai-sensei or Lee.

7. Dress like him and follow him around to annoy him and see when he snaps. (Run for dear life afterwards.)

8. Go into his room and mess it up. (Say that Naruto did it if he suspects you.)

9. Follow him around and poke him every 5 minutes. (Wear a watch and run after a hour of doing it.)

10. When he decides to speak a speech about destiny yawn and pretend to fall asleep.

Kakashi Hatake

1. Burn all his dirty books. (And then run before he tries to use his Sharingan.)

2. Ask him if he has ever molested Naruto or Sasuke. (Then you better run for your life.)

3. Ask him if the reason he has a mask on is because he's ugly. (Maybe then, you could get a good look at his face or maybe die right on the spot.)

4. Ask him how much he loves Iruka-sensei. (Then run for your life if you value it.)

5. Ask how old he is. (Hint that he has gray hair.)

6. Tell Sasuke and Naruto that Kakashi hides special secret jutsus. (Then just sit back and see what happens.)

7. Tell him that he should practice his make-out tactics on Sasuke or Naruto if he wants to get better at it. (Then run down the road and as far from him as possible.)

8. Follow him every where and poke him every 5 minutes while saying that he's gay or a old grandpa. (Wear a watch and run after a hour of doing it.)

9. Steal one of his dirty books and expertly hide it in Sasuke's room for him to find. (I'm not sure if this one will work.)

10. Permanently glue Iruka, Naruto or Sasuke into his room. (Then see what happens. Video tape it if you wish to.)


End file.
